Talk:Chamrosh
Moved some of the information about set-ups used to defeat Chamrosh to this talk page and reworded a few sentences. Feel free to revert if it's not needed. --Xanthe7 17:03, 18 July 2008 (UTC) is all the info about charm and dia and no depop really needed? as this is the norm for anyone who is charmed and same with all poped NMs. dejey 20:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Deleted something from article that said for summoners to only use Shiva and Garuda. This made no sense. Mob may be weak to ice but the level 70 BPs are not affected by the avatar's element any differently then a melee's Weaponskill. Obviously Garuda would be a bad choice if the avatar's element made a difference, so idk why someone would say to only use Garuda and Shiva. Whomever made the above comment should read up about the elemental wheel. Since Ice is strong AGAINST Wind, Garuda and Shiva both take minimal damage from the wind spells. As you said, the weapon skills are not effected by the avatar's element, therefore, there will be no reduction in damage output, only damage taken using these avatars. I'm a bit surprised about the "Tip" given. From our experience, the Viscous Liquid certainly doesn't reset the hate, and Chamrosh's charm isn't dispelable. (Chanith 12:37, 16 July 2008 (UTC)) Testimonials :*Easily killable by a party of 6 (4SMN and/or BRD,RDM,and COR to keep MP up) :* Killed by a party of SAM,MNK,DRG,PLD,WHM all /nin, only person to 2hour was SAM. Seems to be silenceable because of our first fight when he wasnt gekko'd he cast magic on us and killed us, the second fight i spammed gekko on him, enough to keep him silenced full time, and it worked he didnt cast magic. :*Killed by PLD/NIN, NIN/WAR, DRG/NIN, RDM/WHM and WHM/SMN but was not ideal. PLD tanked until near Charmga where all others retreated out of range and NIN tanked after Charmga while PLD was slept. First time went smooth but second was a fail due to trouble sleeping PLD. :*Killed by PLD/NIN, DRG/SAM, DRG/NIN, WHM/BLM, SAM/WAR and RDM/WHM, the mob got to 50% really quickly without any issue, everyone ran to wait until Charmga went off but it didn't, so the DRG/SAM and SAM/WAR started fighting again, used Charmga at around 30%, the rest of the pt was then killed and he recovered to around 70% before charm wore off, at this point everyone that had died reraised without him attacking anyone, then proceeded to kill him with no problem at all. Best place to fight it is at K-10 in the tunnel with the liquid at the back. :*Killed by PLD/NIN, BSTx2, RDM, DRG, BRD. Pulled to tunnel, BSTs used nearby Carriage Lizards (a Familiared Spinner works extremely well too). At 50% life everyone except the PLD backed out of Wisecrack range, leaving the wyvern and two lizards on it. PLD used Fealty to avoid Wisecrack's Charm. Highly recommend Wind Carol (Pianissimo on PLD) and Baraera. However on one of our attempts, PLD died to Tornado before Wisecrack was used, so be cautious. --AreyaPhoenix 15:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :*Killed by Thf/Nin and Rdm/Nin duo, by the zone at (L-10). I say duo but it actually ended up being a trio. I'll explain. Mobs by the tree where it pops were cleared, and we pre-buffed. Rdm/Nin waited at the zone while the Thf/Nin popped chamrosh and fled to the zone. The first mob to arrive to the zone was chamrosh, so zoning adds while trying to hold him wasn't a problem. Thf/Nin used a heavy evasion setup, right around ~70 evasion, with bomb queen ring and carbonara food to keep max HP high. As a mithra Thf/Nin, HP capped out at about 1400. The reason this fight is still extremely dangerous and wiping and holding is very likely, is due to Aeroga III being able to hit for up to 1k, and pecking flurry almost as much. So if it hits you and follows up with either of these, or vice versa, that's pretty much instant death. When you wipe, you use a holding strategy on this (which I'd imagine allows it to be soloable also). Rdm/Nin zones out and zones back in and rotates dia/bio/dia2/bio2 and pioson2. This is done until the Thf/Nin is alive again and hp/mp is good. Handling wisecrack is easy. Just have Rdm zone when it happens, then zone back in and bind/dot chamrosh and repeat until charm wears. I duo'd this to 20% in about an hour after wiping 2-3 times, but I had something come up IRL and it ended up regening to full, eventually. After that, I ran out of echo drops. Anyone using a strategy like this should bring at least 2 stacks of echos per person and a stack of carbonara. The reason this was trio'd (w/ a whm) instead of duo'd, is because we ran out of echos and a friend came to help after. But it should be duoable or even soloable using this method. But it is a huge pain in the arse. I highly recommend going with more people, or maybe a Nin w/ more HP instead of a Thf tank.--Sham 18:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :* This guy is rather easy if you follow these rules: Tank needs to be Pld/War, with merited Fealty. You need 2 healers, one of them should be Rdm, it is helpful if the other one is Whm, for Barareo. Any amount of DD, Nukers, Pet-fighters are welcome, as long as the PLD keeps hate at all times, AND you all disengage at about 55% and retreat to a safe distance. At 52-51% the Pld needs to use Fealty, to avoid getting charmed. After Wisecrack, proceed as before. Try avoiding to fight on Windsday, if your setup is a bit weak. Cheers, GL Aphugel 01:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :**I did exactly this and wiped because it waited until about 30% to use Wisecrack, so don't count on it Wisecracking at 50%. --Arcibi 04:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Just solo'd this guy as RDM/NIN. It was rather easy after initial pull. Pop at night with shadows and stoneskin up. I used a Hermes Quencher right before pop to get to zone alive. Be sure to tag it with Bio III before you zone. Then you basically zone in and out switching between Bio III and Poison II, making sure to recast utsusemi and make sure stoneskin is always up. The mob will eventually quit trying to run back to zone and just sit where he was zoned at. From here on the fight is cake. Bio III Poison II, zone out then in and wait until the 2:30 has elapsed, feel free to heal next to him during this time, he won't aggro. Then repeat. Once it's around 3% recast your Bio III and Poison II, zone out then back in, then 2hr nuke it with Bliz III and you will win. Because you zone immediately after aggroing the mob every time, when he uses charm you will see your charm status briefly after zoning but then it will go away in about 1 second so, it is an easy way to avoided. :*Duod this twice DRG85/WAR x2. Fight is 'very' fast build 300% TP each before the fight WS > Spirit Jump > Soul Jump > WS x2 and it was dead. Never had a chance to go into closed mouth position. Used Pecking Flurry in both fights over charmga. :* Quick note on this, if you can't afford/find a Hermes Quencher, it is still possible to pull this. Simply pop at night, bind, run into the tunnel to the right of tree. Quickly cast Sneak/Invis and run to zone. It is very very very important that you cast sneak AND invisible because there are multiple types of Mamools (3 mobs) in the tunnel to the zone, two mages and then a melee. Bind only stuck the initial cast so just be aware of shadows during pull. Once you get it to the zone, just follow the above rdm/nin strategy to finish him off.